


Hell to Pay

by lita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Foggy, that’s rude. I’m in pain. I thought you always said I put myself unnecessarily in danger too often. I’m not feeling your so-called sympathy right now.” A drabble where Matt was in pain but his friends thought it was too funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell to Pay

“Foggy, that’s rude. I’m in pain. I thought you always said I put myself unnecessarily in danger too often. I’m not feeling your so-called sympathy right now.”

“Sorry, Matt. I feel your pain. I really do. Here is my earnest face. I’m pointing at my face right now. “Foggy laughed again. “But I think the whole situation is kind of funny. Don’t you think?”

Matt gritted his teeth. Theoretically, it was kind of funny if he was not the one humiliated. He refused to agree with Foggy on principle. “Why does Claire have to be here? I’m not dying!”

“And let that thing of beauty ruin?! Not a chance!” At least Claire had the decency to try to hold her smile when she said it.

“Don’t be such a baby, Matt! I can’t really remove shrapnel out of your butt. You need professional attention. Just be thankful you don’t need to go to ER. How can you explain this kind of injury?”

Again Foggy was right but Matt was not going to admit it especially right now. Once Claire’s work was done and he could move properly, there would be Hell to pay for whoever did this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the silliness! This silly idea came to me this morning and wouldn’t go away. It’s unbetaed so if you see any mistake, please let me know.


End file.
